Creepypasta Rap Battles 17
Beta Luigi Vs. Demon Bloo Is A 17th Instrumental In Creepypasta Rap Battles It Features A Character From Luigi's Mansion Beta Who Was Trying To Save Mario Beta Luigi Againest A Evil Version Of Bloo Demon Bloo Cast Cpend7 as Beta Luigi Bubbyaustin as Demon Bloo Smosh, PewDiePie and Markplier as The Ghostes and Freddie Wong as Mario Lyrics CREEPYPASTA RAP BATTLES! Beta Luigi VS! Demon Bloo BEGIN! Demon Bloo: DEMONS! Let's Do This Show This Pussy Who's Harder You Made A Stupid Mistake That You Made I'll Toss You Like A Grenade I'll Eat You Like Red Did And Now Your Dead Your Brother Is Stupid Getting Trap Inside That Painting Is It Because Of King Boo? I Have No Idea You May Wear A Green Hat But I Have Claws Get Ready To Die Luigi THIS IS HELL! Beta Luigi: No but Yes i'm still Scared of Ghost and now i got the first Game of Luigi! i can suck you up with my Poltergust 4000! and i can't Whase my Time i got 24 Hours to Save Mario from Ghost! Demon Bloo: HA! I Can Kill Mac With A Baseball Bat I Don't Need Ghosts To Beat You Bitch You Lost Your Health And Your Professor Will Die I Wish You Stop Be So Scared Of Ghosts And Then Your STILL SCARED Beta Luigi: AAAHHHHHH!!!! I'm Am So Late to get Mario and Now i Lost Him... (Luigi Depressed Face) and this is all your Fath!!! you try to make me lose and you give me a bad Rank and now i will get you next Time Steve: Yo it's Steve Burns and I'm coming in hot Blue's Clues sucks now a bit? No a lot Even if I won you'll be wondering how Your face will be like Magenta and Blue, Boom Kapow I'll rub your butt and make a wish like a genie ass Uh...uh...YOU'RE A GENIUS! :))))))) I look fly in my green and white striped shirt, BITCH Wait a second...*looks down at shirt* AW FUCK! GODDAMMIT! SHIT! Hey, can I have some nudes like my original body actor? Gotta leave for college just like my original body actor Now wait a sucky second, all of you are fast rapping But I'm the OG jew fast rapper, so please stop crapping Steve will sparta kick you down a notch, 'cause this is Blues Clues! I bet you can't even handle an inch of my LONG PENIS YOU JEW Sooo now it's time for my fast rap, I'm Steve Burns bitch Gonna make you all Ben Drowned, and please suck my jewish clit Oh wait I'm a male human being who does not have a vagina You immigrated fucks, go back to jewish China I'm a scientific wonder, I'm on Ellen, wait that's Steve Spangler Go watch out for your Owner Bloo..... Imma hang him Doug's Real Life: This is my real life? Three idiots telling me go to sleep? This better be the imaginary. Your lines are gonna make me weep. Squidward don't grab a gun, Gumball & Darwin your world sucks. Call your parents & cry, cause you all failed the test. that the reality of you losing? That one is real. Courage the Cowardly Dog LOST EPISODE: Whoa hell no, you didn't, Chowder! So, best admit it This most Smile Dog is sure to get you all DISSED I may had died, but now I am back, just to give you all HELL So that you can't even believe in good or evil BOW FOR THE WRATH OF COURAGE, otherwise you'll lose your soul I can be loveable, but this time, I won't be nice at all Best cover your ears because my verse about to go earbleeding loud I'll leave you crappypastas burned to dust unlike my dear poor old Muriel Rugrats Theory: Found you, Little Bear! Wait, what's with those pastas? Well, guess they'll get hung up like I've hung up Cynthia The wrath of Angelica shall soon be making this battle perfect Just like my friends, your victory is just imagination I'm never alone with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, & Lil This is just all in my head, none of those babies were real... But now that they're dead, only I get to be living, yes. My verse is now perfect, and so this girl got her revenge Lost Episodes: Hi there! Names Sid. Welcome to my reality. I'll scare you all like i did to all my friends! There's nothing interresting with you, with all your death & rape, Mess with me, and i'll cut you up like my tapes. How can you dare to fight the original freak? Sylvester stop being mad with me like Squidward! God bless my father, for the reason for my obsession. You can never beat me, i'm done with this shit... Im done with this crap, time to unplug the set. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE CREEPYPASTA (Luigi's Mansion Beta Game Over Theme Plays And Lightning Strikes) RAP BATTLES! Poll Who Won? Beta Luigi Demon Bloo Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Creepypasta Rap Battles 17